thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosalie Sonnet
Rosalie Sonnet is a tribute who belongs to FrostyFire. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, you can leave a message asking. Rosalie lives in District Five and her district partner is Myles Solange. The two do not need to be submitted into Hunger Games together, or in a special order. 'Basic Information' Name: Rosalie Sonnet Age: Fifteen District: Six (Five, Eight) Gender: Female Personality: Rosalie is the type of person you could easily describe as insecure and deceitful. Ever since the night she saw her mother for the first time and was brutally beaten up, she hasn't been able to even trust her own family, much less anyone other than Tessa, her closest friend. Although she might not look like it, she is cold and dangerous, and is in desperate need to feel love again. Ever since Damon broke her heart, all she's ever need was to feel like she was actually cared about, which why she volunteered for Celia. Not because they were biological sisters, but because Celia seemed to be loved by others, whereas Rosalie just seemed to be a disappointment to everyone. While Rosalie doesn't make friends well, being very envious of other people's happiness and good lives while she has had a rough life since she was born, she would do anything for a friend, even risk her own life for them. However, Rosalie prefers to conceal her emotions for the world and to everyone, and knows perfectly how to channel her anger for another time, like when she's killilng another tribute. Weapons: While Rosalie hasn't trained in weaponry since she lived in District Six, she prefers ranged, bladed weapons. Due to this her main weapon is a chakram, which is a disc-like weapon, with a circular shape and bladed edges, but, unlike other throwing weapons, the chakram works like a frisbee, coming back to its source. She loves using this to her advantage, sometimes purposely missing so the person thinks that she missed, but then having the weapon curve back around, digging into their backs, thus killing them. It's also an easy weapon for her to carry around, since she just keeps it on her wrists, which also allows for easy access. However, a chakram is a very rare weapon in the Hunger Games, so her secondary weapon is a shuriken, which is very similar, except is smaller and has spiked edges. While shurikens don't work as chakrams, she prefers them better if she were in a melee fight than a chakram. Nonetheless, she exhibits great skills with both weapons, although she only recently has been using them. Appearance: Backstory: When Rosalie's mother became pregnant, she was only hoping for one child, preferably a girl. Her husband died only weeks after she became pregnant and, being the owner of a well-known bakery that even Capitol officials would stop by while visiting the district. Running the restaurant by herself after her husband's death was far too much work for a pregnant women that she started to think about abortion. However, her good friend convinced her otherwise and would help Rosalie's mother at the bakery, and eventually started working full-time while Rosalie had to constantly go to the doctor. Finally, Rosalie's mother gave birth to twin girls, which nobody expected or prepared for. Celia and Rosalie looked identical as infants, and were as beautiful as their mother. Neither of them cried while they were in their mother's arms, they just snuggled up and felt like they were at home. But Rosalie's mother could only take care of one child, or else she might risk losing her business. So she made the hardest, cruelest decision of her life: She put Rosalie up for adoption. The owner of the orphanage, Miss Isabelle Fluer, was always hard on the children, and was especially hard on Rosalie. Every day, she would have Rosalie wash the other children's laundry, clean the dishes, vacuum the carpets, and prepare meals for the other children, although she could only eat when all the other's were served, leaving very little to eat. For years, she grew up under the harsh dictatorship of Miss Fluer, until she was finally old enough to attend school. Even when she attended her first day of school, she never felt like she belonged. She would occasionally skip a day of school because she was getting herself sick from being depressed, since she had no friends and was always abused at the orphanage. Some teachers started to get a little concerned with Rosalie's behavior, as she was always bringing herself down and admitted to having thoughts of suicide, but Miss Fluer just claimed it was because she was an orphan. Even when the teachers observed the environment of the orphanage, they saw that there was no major threats and it was just ordinary. However, one orphan, Damon Bauer, who was nearly three years older than Rosalie, started to stick up for her by showing the teachers whips that were covered in her blood. Using this evidence, the teachers informed the Peacekeepers, who later ransacked the house, finding more leather whips covered in blood; shackles with spikes inside the cuffs, so it would dig into the wrists and ankles of the victim; leather dog collars with spikes on the inside, so it would dig into the victim's neck; and even wooden spoons in the kitchen that had tracings of blood. Miss Fluer was immediately scheduled for execution, which happened the day after, with Rosalie and Damon standing right in the crowd, watching as she struggled for breath while being hanged. Since nothing barely happened in the bland District Five, news about Miss Fluer abusing Rosalie and Damon spread around quite fast, and soon everyone knew about them. Before they were even sent to another orphanage, the two were adopted, but by two different people. Rosalie found a home within a wealthy family by the name of Sabine, and Damon found a home within the Sabine's neighbors, another wealthy family. With the sudden happiness and wealthiness the two received, they were taken aback and were very reluctant in using their parent's money for clothing, but they adjusted. At the age of eight, Rosalie went back to elementary school, whereas Damon was already eleven and was at a different school. Being separated was hard for the two, but Rosalie made a new friend fairly quickly, with a girl named Tessa Henderson. Tessa looked exactly like Damon, with brown hair and soft, green eyes, but, unlike Damon, had a faint scar on her cheek. Rosalie never asked Tessa about her scar, though, believing that she deserved her own privacy. On the other hand, Tessa constantly asked questions about Rosalie's abuse, although it never bothered Rosalie. Within a matter of months, the two were already judging other people and having sleepovers, like true friends should. A year later, Rosalie read in an article in the newspaper that a well-known bakery had gone into flames, leaving nine deceased and another twelve injured. Rosalie was originally uninterested in these news, until she read the name of the owner: Augusta Sonnet. While it might have been a sheer coincidence, Rosalie tried to think otherwise, thinking that Augusta could be her mother, especially since Sonnet wasn't a common surname in District Six. She didn't even hesitate to tell Tessa or Damon about her possible discovery, but, while Damon was a bit uncertain with Rosalie's thoughts, Tessa believed her right away, and started to figure out where Augusta was staying. After a few weeks of snooping around, Tessa was able to conclude that Rosalie's mother was staying with a woman named Julia Eluned, whose house was miles away from where Rosalie stood. However, determined as she was, she walked to the house during nightfall, knowing that she wouldn't make it home until it was pitch black. Tessa and Damon followed her there, although she inquired that neither of them really needed to come, but they still went, being loyal friends. The street lights were already shining through the streets when the ten-year-old Rosalie walked towards Julia's house. There were two balloons strapped around the mailbox, reading "Happy 10th Birthday" and "Celia Sonnet," but Rosalie didn't care what they were for or what they were even doing on the mailbox. When she rang the doorbell, a small, pudgy woman answered, her face immediately changing from a welcoming smile to a surprised look. Although Rosalie was not as pudgy as the woman, they shared the same light brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Undoubtedly, this was Augusta, and this was her mother. But, while Rosalie would have expected Augusta to be happy with Rosalie's appearance, she shut the door behind her as she went off at Rosalie, claiming how she's such an idiot for thinking that she thought she could return to her house after doing something so stupid. Although Rosalie was confused at what she did wrong, she couldn't tolerate with her mother yelling at her that she slapped the woman right across the cheek, leaving a red mark. Augusta, angered, shoved Rosalie down the front steps, making her fall harshly on her back. Damon and Tessa bent down at her side, making sure she was okay, but as they turned to yell at Augusta, she had already slipped inside the house, turning off all the lights to appear as if she were no longer home. Rosalie leaned heavily against Damon on walk back to her house, limping, as Tessa went off about how rude Augusta was to them and how thankful Rosalie should be since Augusta seemed abusive, and you couldn't get away from your family that easily. But, as they made their way home, something seemed to change. Although it was dark outside, there seemed to be clouds of smoke in the sky and there was a faint smell of ashes, as if someone had set a large bonfire in the middle of the district. Upon returning home, it was clear why the entire district seemed to smell like smoke: Not only was Rosalie's house burned to ashes, but the surrounding houses were as well, killing everyone inside to houses. Rosalie broke, tears streaming down her face and ran right towards the ashes of her house. Damon tried to keep her back, but Rosalie slapped him across the face, digging her nails into his cheek, and sprang right into the flames, looking for any sign of her parents possible chance at surviving. Even though she knew they were dead, she was in denial or everything, trying to pretend like everything was just a dream. Rosalie spent days living with Tessa's family, since nobody knew what to do with her. When she went to her biological mother, she just ridiculed her, and she already had a terrible experience with orphanages. Instead, she lived, loosely, on the street, having no permanent home, but spending much time spending nights at Tessa and Damon's houses. She barely earned enough money to survive for food, having to trick people into giving it to her and, in most occasions, pick pocketing them. When she finally turned twelve, she was able to drop out of school, and she used the majority of the money she earned to dye her hair and black color, so she could be even more distant from her family. Yet, while she may have looked nothing alike her mother anymore, she had the strong urge to watch over them, to, as some may say, stalk them and see how different her life could be if her mother hadn't given her away. Being sneaky, she was never caught, and she was even able to sneak into her mother's house when she was away. She learned about her twin, Celia, and immediatley became jealous of them. While sneaking through her mother's house, she found that there were letters written between Augusta and Julia all the way back from when Augusta gave birth to the twins, and how she couldn't take care of both of them. Augusta explained how hard of a decision she had to make about giving Rosalie up for adoption, but this didn't soften Rosalie. In fact, it just made her even angier. She thought that if Augusta was really upset about putting her up for adoption, that she would have comforted her when she reunited with her mother, not shoot her down. Backstory to be rewritten after '' '''Reasons for Winning:' Strengths: Weaknesses: Strategy: Typical Alliance: Height: Fears: Token: 'Participated Hunger Games' 'Etymology' 'Quotes' 'Trivia' Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 6 Category:District 5 Category:District 8 Category:15 year olds Category:Reaped Category:FrostyFire's Tributes Category:FrostyFire's Wave Tributes Category:Unfinished